Unexpected Changes
by yourcherrylips
Summary: I wrote this short with Spoilers from 2.06-2.08 eppys. Chp5 is the ending. Complete.
1. Chapter1 Confused

Unexpected Changes

Warning: !Contains Spoilers! 

This series' entirety is mostly based on spoilers. Some of the dialogue is from the spoilers. Spoilers were taken from _Alias Spoilers. _

So I won't get in trouble with big guys at ABC and Alias, These character aren't mine. Nothing is! OK!

Just a little guide along the way, in case you get confused, Story is in 3rd person limited. But I'll probably get lazy and do dialogue too.

Her eyes felt heavy, it smelled like a hospital. She could hear machines ,monitoring her vitals, next to her bed. 

Sigh...

Sydney takes in a short breath, everything is coming into focus slowly. She surveys the room.

A beat after she realizes where she is. She tried to move, but her whole body felt like it weighed a ton. "Must be the anesthetics." Sydney thought to herself.

She notices someone else in room with her. "Vaughn." She just remembered. 

Sydney turns her head, just barely enough to face him. He was awake. "Hey."

He smiles lightly. "Hey."

"Close your eyes at all?" She asked him.

He smiles again, "Off and on..." They lie there and just stare at each other. (they always do that! there are countless times where they just stare at each other! k, back to the story!) 

"You talk in your sleep." Vaughn stated with a smirk.

"..no.." Sydney thought to herself. "What did I say?"

"Don't frost the pie."..."It seemed very important"

Sydney grins, " I have no idea." 

Vaughn smiles back. They have another of those romantic stares, but then they both start to laugh lightly.

Then Sydney's face shifts into a worried look. She whispers, "Think we're sick?"

Vaughn's face gets stern. "I don't know."

Continue to Chapter 2~~


	2. Chapter2 Flashback

****

Chapter 2- "Flashback"

Continue...

Flashback: A day before.

"The guy practically does it in front of everyone!" exclaimed Francie.

"Are you serious?" Sydney replied with a laugh.

"Yea! He did it right there in the restaurant!"

"Who did what now?" Will strolls in. Will sees Sydney, he smiles "Hey"

"Hey" She smiles back.

Francie fills Will in on the story. "A customer proposed to his girlfriend right in front of everyone at the restaurant." 

"_Your_ restaurant?!"

"Yea!" She tells Will.

Sydney smiles as she looks on her friends. She loved it when all three of them were together and they could just talk and chat.

__

Ring, Ring. 

Sydney answers her phone, "Hello? Oh.. okay be right there"

"Who is it?" Francie asks.

"Its my dad." Sydney answers while she looks for her car keys. "I have to go, I'll back later."

~~~~~

Sydney was called in by Jack. He told there was a urgent meeting being held and she had to be there. She walked, kind of in a fast pace, towards the office room. She opened the door and walked in. It looked like everyone was waiting for her. "Sorry, I was home with some friends."

"Agent Bristow,... thank you coming on such short notice. Please sit down." Agent Kendall tells him.

Sydney takes a seat. She sees her dad across from her. There was only one other person in the room, and that person was Vaughn. She was so confused.

"Sydney, do you remember you're mission in Taipei? When you flooded you're mother's building?"

Sydney nodded, still confused.

"The water sample's taken after the flood afterwards were analyzed. And just until now the results were sent here." Jack starts to explain. "We think the water was contaminated, or if it was water at all. We're not sure, the results were very vague."

There was a long pause. Sydney takes a glance at Vaughn, she knew where this was heading.

Kendall finished up. "Just to be safe... Both of you came in contact with the water... We need to take both of you to a CIA monitored hospital and take some tests."

Continue ~~


	3. Chapter3 Confrontation

Unexpected Changes

By: YoursAlways 

Warning: !Contains Spoilers! The spoilers were taken from Alias Spoilers and Cher's Spoiler Underground. I didn't get them they did. 

http://aliastv.suddenlaunch.com/ & http://spoilers.suddenlaunch.com/index.cgi 

Like this story so far? I hope you do! Give me a holla and tell me what you think.

Forward to present time.

It has been a week since the tests were taken. Sydney remembered the doctors telling her she was fine. But Vaughn wasn't. She felt so terrible, Vaughn's sick. She thought to herself. The last time she was so worried about him was when he went missing after the mission in Tai-Pei. 

"Miss... Miss?" I nurse asked Sydney. She snapped Sydney back to reality.

"Sorry...Yes?" Sydney replied.

"You can go see the patient now." 

"Thank you." Sydney walked toward Vaughn's room. She goes in. Vaughn is awake, a little groggy, though. "Hey, how are you?" She pulled a chair next to him. 

"Hey." Vaughn managed to say. "I'm doing great." He grinned.

Sydney grinned back. "In a couple days you'll be doing sprints." She reassured him with sarcasm. She pats his arm.

He quipped back. "Yeah, I was thinking of a Triathlon." 

"I'm on another mission, my flights in an hour. I missed you; my dad gave me my counter-mission."

Vaughn took Sydney's hand and held it tight. "Be careful." 

There is a nice long pause. They just sit there, hands held. 

Vaughn's grip loosens, "Syd, I'm sorry... I'm so tired."

This time Sydney tightens her grip on Vaughn's hand. She thinks for a moment, she bends down towards face. She whispers quietly. "Everything we do...all the time we've spent together... and I don't know anything about you."

A pause.

She continues, "I don't know what movies you like, what books you've read...what music you listen to...I don't even know where you live." She thinks to herself, he so still, maybe he is asleep. "But I've always thought that...someday..after..after all this, that I'd get to know those things. 

A long quiet, peaceful pause. Then.-Alarms- the heart monitor flat lines. Sydney jumps up.

"VAUGHN!" She shouts.

The doors fly open, a nurse and a doctor rush in. They pass by Sydney and pulls Vaughn's hand from hers. 

"BP's 60 over palp." 

"He's bleeding internally, Tell the OR we're on our way." They pull Vaughn's bed out into the hall and towards the elevators. Sydney follows.

They make it to the OR doors. They go through, Sydney follows but a nurse stops her. "Miss you're gonna have to wait out here."

"WaiwaiWait, what's happening? Is he ok?"

"We don't know, but you have to wait out here." The nurse tells Sydney, but the nurse notices an attractive blonde behind Sydney. She goes closer towards Sydney. And quietly tells her, "Your designated cover: you're with the State Department's Bureau of Arms. You name is Rita Stevens, you only a colleague. Give no details of his illness." And then the nurse disappears past the doors. 

What the hell!? Sydney thought to herself. Of course, an undercover agent, how could I have not known that!

"Excuse me" said a meek voice.

Sydney turns around, up close; the woman is visibly distressed.

"Did they tell you anything? Is he alright?" They distressed woman asked.

"..no.." Sydney replied, confused about her.

"The paramedics called, I was home...I came as fast as I could. No one is telling me anything!" The mystery woman said, towards the end it sounded like she was angry.

Are we talking about the same guy here? She thought to herself. Bewildered, Sydney asked. "Why would they call you..."

"They just called his home, I was there... I'm Michael's girlfriend." pause. "Do you work with him?"

Sydney stands there stunned and shocked, she takes a deep breath, her heart sinks. "Yea......" Taken off guard. She replies.

"Uh, Yes, Sorry." 

Just then Sydney's Agent instinct take over. "We're in the same bureau at the State. My name is Rita Stevens." 

Alice sticks out her hand, they shake. "Alice.." She starts to cry. "I'm so sorry"

Sydney stands there for a moment; she felt like wanted to cry too. But once again her Agent instincts took over. "He's gonna be okay." 

"Thank you ...excuse me." Alice walks off. Sydney stands there and stares as Alice leaves.

Chapter 4 is finished! 

Continue~~


	4. Chapter4 Mixed Emotions

****

Chapter 4- "Mixed Emotions"

Spoiler that I have used and others(there are more, I just used the S/V ones :P) can be found on these two sites:

1. **http://spoilers.suddenlaunch.com/index.cgi **Cher's Spoiler Undergound

2. **http://aliastv.suddenlaunch.com/ **Alias Spoilers

Sydney raced towards her car, fumbled through her purse for her keys. She had quickly unlocked the door and got in. 

__

Everything is so confusing right now! She thinks to herself. She wraps her arms around the steering wheel and rests her head on it. For a moment, she sits there. But, after awhile she raises her head. It looks like she had just made a big decision to something. She thinks to herself again, "What am I doing? I'm acting like he is cheating on me or something! He has the right to be with her... even though he told me before...NEVERMIND! She starts the car up and drives home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

| We end up at Sydney's home. Will is there watching TV on the couch.|

The door opens, and Sydney walks through. She is expecting to see Francie, but its Will. She looks at the clock it was 11:00, and asks, " Where's Francie?"

"She got called from the restaurant. She left right after you did." Will replies. Will recalls her being at the hospital the whole day. _She was there for him the whole time, even now with my whole heroin thing, she didn't spend all day with me. _He thought to himself. Then he asks, "You were at the hospital since 2:00, you were there all day?"

Sydney thought that was a weird question to ask, "Uh..no.. I was in Tokyo." Then to clarify herself, but quietly, "_It was a mission_."

"Oh....How's Vaughn?"

Sydney frowns, pictures of the Vaughn flat-lining flashes in her head. Then she remembers _Alice_. "He's not doing so well...." She clears her throat. "He was taken into the OR right after his monitor flat-lined." 

Will opens his mouth, "..." nothing comes out, then finally, "Really?"

"Yea."

There was a quiet pause. 

"Umm...what are you watching?" Sydney smiles. Trying to lighten things up.

Will looks at the TV blankly, just when he was going to say what show,... "Really?" He blurts out.

Sydney looks at him uncomfortably. "Yes, they didn't tell me anything else. I'm still not sure if he is alright right now." 

Will moves closer to hug her. She looks so tired ad distressed. They hug.

As they are hugging Sydney confesses in a dry tone, "Alice was there." 

"Who?"

"Alice,...his girlfriend."

Will's face looks confused. "His girlfriend?" He looks at her, her face crinkles a little as he said it. "He has a girlfriend?...I never thought he would...would have a girlfriend?!"

Surprised by Will reaction, Sydney gets up and starts to walk to her room. "I'm tired, see ya in the morning." 

"Good-night."

"Night." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Syd wakes up. She knows she'll finds herself in a another long and chaotic day. So she takes a long deep breath. 

She gets a call on her beeper. Hoping that'll will be something about Vaughn. She wanted to know how he was. But after her little confrontation with Alice she didn't want to go see Vaughn and get an unwanted meeting with her again. Unfortunately it is from her father, it was the usual page to remind her of her meeting at SD-6.

At the meeting Sloane congratulated Sydney on her mission in Tokyo. He told her that they don't have another mission yet, since new nothing came up. 

Now the meeting is over and Sydney just about to exit into the parking lot, when she finds her dad right outside the door. "Hello." 

"Hi...Sydney." Jack looked like he had an important question for Sydney. 

Sydney looks at her dad, every since she discovered about her dad's secret their relationship hasn't been a pleasant one. "Sigh...Yes?" 

Jack couldn't think of what to say, and how to get the right words out. He didn't want Sydney to head off without trying to redeem himself. "How are you?"

Sydney took a pause. "Dad, if you don't have _anything _to tell me about my mission or _anything _about Vaughn's condition,... don't bother."

Jack sighs in defeat. 

Sydney then says in a very professional tone. "I have things to do, contact me when you have my counter-mission." And then she heads toward her car. Hoping her dad wouldn't try to stop her.

"Sydney." Jack calls her.

Sydney stops a for a sec, but then continues to walk, ignoring her father.

"Vaughn is recovering." Jack blurts out.

Sydney stops walking dead in her tracks. She turns around. With a hopeful expression, she asks "He's recovering?"

"Yes." He walks towards her, then in a hush tone(making sure no one can listen to them) "We were contacted by the hospital this morning." Then Jack's tone turned reassuring, "They said he had went a minor shock last night, but they stopped it just in time. He might be able to go home in a couple days."

Sydney smiles. "Thank you." She was glad to hear that Vaughn was ok, unusually it felt even more comforting when it was coming from her dad. She doesn't know why though. "I really have to get going." She turns to leave. 

As Sydney was driving all she could think about was how her day has been better. She smiles and thinks about Vaughn recovering and going back home. But then it hits her, _he'll be back home_,..._Home! That's where Alice will be. How is she gonna act around him when he's back? _

Then she thinks maybe he won't find out about her and Alice. _He might not have a clue that I know about Alice...I'll just keep it a secret and act like nothing happen. It'll be too weird around him if he knows._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

| We are at Francie's Restaurant. It has been one of the hang outs that Sydney, Francie and Will have now.|

Francie and Sydney has been there sometime now. They've been talking about all sorts of stuff, Sydney try's to avoid the topic on Vaughn, but it keeps popping up in her head. She could talk to Will though, but he hasn't arrived yet. She doesn't want it to accidentally slip out, but she couldn't wait for Will any longer.

Then finally Will walks through the door. "Hey guys." He says with a smile. 

"Where were you? We waited and waited!" Francie exclaimed.

"I was with the group, it took longer than I expected."

"Oh. Well, take a seat, I'll get ya something to drink. What do ya want?"

Just as Will was gonna answer, one of the waitresses called for Francie. "Hey Francie! We're outta ice!"

Francie makes a face, "Ugh, hold that thought, I have to get ice."

After Francie leaves Will turns to Sydney. "Hey."

"Hey." She responds. Then a beat after, "Vaughn is getting better." Sydney smiles.

"Is he really?...Wow that's a first!"

"What?" She asks.

"How long has it been since you actually smiled?" "You must be really relieved?"

She smiles a again, but then gets a sense of what Will it getting at. "He's a really good friend, I care about my friends. I'm just glad to see him doing better."

Will smiles and understands. "So, since your spirits are lifted, wanna hit the dance floor?"

She takes a sec to think about it, she looks hesitant. "Sure." She holds out a hand.

Will takes her hand and they go to the dance floor. 

Francie comes back with the ice, she sees Will and Sydney laughing an dancing on the other side of the restaurant. She smiles. It was good to see Sydney happy, she didn't understand why Sydney was acting really unhappy lately.

****

~THE END~

By: YoursAlways

*Hope you liked it!* 


	5. Chapter5 Author's Note

****

Epilogue

Well, that's the last chapter, its sort of a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed it!

I didn't want to keep writing cause the spoilers for the future are kinda weird. It's gonna be hard to continue writing the story using the spoilers, without messing any of the actual plots that are the in the story itself. Sorry, use your imagination and write one yourself, I'm sure it'll be even better than mine: ) !

But if you really want to know what will happen in the future eppys for are lovebirds Sydney and Vaughn, I will give you a sort summary. I would have written another chapter but it was just too weird for me (I didn't like the spoilers).

So continue reading if you want to be spoiled.

|

|

|

|  
|  
|

|

|  
|

|

|

|

|

\/

\/

\/

This short spoiler is just a little part from the whole thing. (just Sydney and Vaughn action). It takes place in episode 2.10 "Abduction".

-Sydney will be at the restaurant talking to Will. They are having a nice conversation when Sydney freezes. She notices someone walking in, that person is Alice and Vaughn is with her. (Eww!) Alice notices and goes over to Sydney. Alice calls her "Rita". Will and Vaughn plays along. Suddenly it gets very uncomfortable, Will notices and bails Syd out by saying they had to be somewhere. When they leave Sydney looks back and sees Alice putting an arm around Vaughn...and he does the same. (Sigh...poor Syd.)-

If you want more, you're gonna have to go to _Alias Spoilers _or _Cher's_.

http://aliastv.suddenlaunch.com/ 

http://spoilers.suddenlaunch.com/index.cgi 


End file.
